vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Shank Pomerolo
Shank Pomerolo was a teacher living in the Southern Frontier. He was made a test subject of Grand Duke Drago and Countess Genevieve Vasa over 5,000 years ago. He is considered just one step below a Success, a failure nonetheless. He along with Grand Duke Drago's and Countess Genevieve's Test Subjects seek revenge for their pain and suffering along with prevention of any more experiments continuing. Makes his appearance in Throng of Heretics. Appearance Just then a figure lurched into view. It was a man, nearly six foot eight and completely naked. A pair of vacant eyes were set in his rustic face. Long, thick chains dangled from the fetters he wore on either wrist. The man had wrapped those lengths of chain around his hands time and again. Dragging along the floor at the end of each chain were roughly a foot-and-a-half square chunks of what looked to be stone. His muddied eyes reflected the countess and Pikk. Perhaps his bizarre brain made some sort of decision, because in the blink of an eye his demeanor became colored by madness and murderous intent, and the man pressed forward with broad strides. Countess Genevieve stood in front of him, barring the way. “I will not let you pass.” The Noblewoman’s tone was actually rather soft and sad, and the man halted and gazed at her with wonder. “I remember you, Shank Pomerolo—you were a schoolteacher, were you not? It was we who made you this way. And I wish I could allow you to destroy the train, to kill me, to do whatever you desire, but there are children I must see set free—though telling you as much will only anger you, I suppose. You wanted to be set free, too. Both he and I have agonized over this for five thousand years. I am sorry. It can hardly serve as an atonement, but I must have you go back to sleep again.” And as she said that, her lithe form flew through the air like a butterﬂy. The man swung his left hand. The chain with the block of stone attached whistled as it arced through the air. Impact—the instant it appeared to take place, the countess’s body flowed up as if borne on the wind, going over the man’s head. And as she landed on his shoulder, she still looked like a magnificent butterfly. However, as she hauled back to strike with the golden dagger in her right hand, every inch of her was sheathed in an aura of murderous intent. With the monstrous strength of a vampire, it would’ve been possible not only to pierce the mains heart but to rip it right out of his chest. However, a split second before the countess could bring the blade down, a black streak of lightning zipped by her eyes. Bright blood flew. Blood spilled from the throat of Countess Genevieve as she fell flat on her back. The thing that’d just ripped her throat open braced both feet against a pipe a good sixty feet away and turned back in her direction. Noble blood dripped from the crimson—stained claws of its left hand, and the mouth below its pronounced snout exposed an alarming set of teeth. Who could’ve imagined that this was the true nature of the young man calling himself Leica Slopey——that he was a werewolf. Giving a growl in a voice that was now that of a beast, Leica twisted his body around and, with miraculous jumping ability, bounded for the man. There was a whistle that left the air churning, and then with a brutal whump! the beast man was slammed against the floor. His face was flattened, and broken ribs protruded from his chest. Yet when the block of stone was brought down again without a moment’s hesitation, it sank into the floor, the werewolf beneath it having leapt clear with a skill that seemed unbelievable even for one of its kind. Bright blood fell from the snarling maw. Undeniable lunacy filled his eyes. The way he’d just attacked seemed to be completely lacking in common sense. He seemed to be snapping at people entirely at random. And that was precisely the case. Leica had gone mad. Earlier, Xeno Gorshin’s blood beads had scattered virulent poison right before his snout. It had besieged not his immortal flesh but his brain. Now he was no more than an insane wild beast that would attack any living creature it saw and wouldn't be satisfied until it had ripped everyone to shreds. With a howl Leica pounced on the man. His wide—open mouth caught the man’s head, tearing it off on the first attempt. Giving the head one good shake, the beast spat it into the air. The man extended his hand and grabbed it. The head was pressed right back onto the wound. Looking over at the man, the countess tilted her head to one side. Only a faint red line remained where the wounds had been aligned. Slowly the chains in both his hands began to spin. Slightly bowing her upper body the countess struck a free-form defensive stance. “What’s this?!” she exclaimed, her body convulsing. “Persistent beast, isn't he?" The man let the stone blocks fly with both hands. Skillfully evading them, the countess moved in a certain direction. The sight of her lightly slipping between the chains and their blocks of stone as they whistled through the air was pure artistry. And at a certain spot she halted. Overhead a block of stone arced down at her. That was what the countess had been waiting for. Directly below the block of stone was the head of Leica—-the werewolf. His head caught several tons of pressure in an instant, and both it and his brains became one with the floor. Spinning herself around in the same direction Pikk had fled, the countess said, "I shall see you again later,” and smiled at the giant. Aside from the surgical implements scattered around the table, there was nothing on the floor. No, that wasn't true. There was one person. Pomerolo was in the process of heading straight for Gillian. A "failure" who lived only for slaughter----was that the shape of the future for humanity and Nobility alike? Gillian’s sword rose. Just then the door opened. As they turned to look in that direction, both Gillian and the “failure” froze. The newest intruder was that striking. “So, you made it all this way, D,” Gillian said with a smile. “It would seem it's the risen grand duke you seek, but I have slain him. Your usefulness thus at its end, here you shall die, Hunter.” D’s ears caught a base growl. It was Pomerolo. The man's expression had changed. His eyes gave off a red glow, and he exposed a pair of hitherto unseen fangs, making clear his murderous intent. But more incredible than anything were the flames of malice that scorched him from head to toe. The unbalanced “failure” had finally found an opponent worth defeating. “An acquaintance of yours, D?” Gillian inquired, understandably furrowing his brow. Gazing at D, he continued, “No, it would seem not. That being the case, why should he hate you so? Could it be you bear a striking resemblance to a man who did terrible things to him?” Pomerolo charged forward. Knocking everything out of his path, he closed to fifteen feet, then swung his arms. The chains and their blocks of stone arced through the air like ropes to assail the Hunter from both above and below. And D seemed to glide right between them. Driving his sword through Pomerolo’s heart was actually shockingly easy. Once D stepped away, Pomerolo staggered, but he quickly stood up straight and strong again. His throat and chest were both free of any trace of wounds. “An outstanding ‘failure,’ wouldn't you say, D?” Gillian remarked, his eyes gleaming. “If this is an example of failure, how incredible would a success be, I wonder? I should like to meet one. However, against an opponent who can be run through the heart without dying, your battle will never end. My apologies, D——I've decided to aid this creature.” Personality As a schoolteacher during the Nobility rule 5,000 years ago in the Southern Frontier, he would have to have been especially caring, hopeful, resilient, competent, and resolute man. He also may have had personality traits that were especially desirable to gain the interest of Grand Duke Drago, and Countess Genevieve. He may have even gained some interest from the Sacred Ancestor as well given how close to a success he is thought to be. After the experiments and becoming something else, he seems to have had his resilient and resolute nature amplified many times. He seems battle crazed for vengeance and highly purposeful. Unless the person or object he comes across has something to do with this purpose he shows no real interest in it. Once this purpose of killing Grand Duke Drago and Countess Genevieve is no longer available, he becomes docile. He also seems to be the leader of the test subjects as they all look to him in some manner once he arrives to where they are. Biography The Grand Duke is an ancient Greater Noble from over 10,000 years ago he was living which would mean most likely before humanity's fall when the nukes destroyed their civilization. At some point her and the grand duke constructed the Iron Castle which doubles as a train, The legendary Tube Express. It is well known through out the Frontier. Some time after this the Sacred Ancestor approached them and commanded them to help perform the experiments of combining the genes of light and darkness for the betterment of humans and Nobles who they have determined will not survive unless there is a success with these operations. The grand duke agonized over it for 70 long years according to him before he accepted. She seems to have accepted to do it all along though. They conducted these experiments that were particularly brutal over 5,000 years with no success. They did hear there was one but it wasn't one of theirs. Many of these died over the years many didn't quite die. The humans made living dead souls were sealed and enchanted into a weapon made by the Sacred Ancestor called Blue Blood. Others were were locked down stairs that lived but still weren't considered a success. Others that died were given graves which both the Duke and Countess agonized over. The countess began leaving flowers at some point making a ceremony out of it where she sings to the dead to ease their pain and hatred leaving fresh flowers everyday. Shank Pomerelo was one of these failed experiments. He was locked away in the basement with many others. Before this he was a schoolteacher living in the Southern Frontier Sector under Nobility rule. When the experiment ended the two Nobles conducting it slept for 5,000 years, and may have put Polmerolo to sleep as well. There are many that woke up at some time before the Nobles did, Polmerolo most likely did and escaped. He doesn't make an appearance until later in the story. Before this at some point he ran into Xeno Braylow after he got the Greater Kiss of Nobility from the grand duke, and caused him heavy damage in a fight that left him with his chest caved in but alive. He may not have held interest in killing him and left once the Noble was Koed. Later Shank confronts both Countess Genevieve and Pikk where he is interrupted by Leica Slopey, where the later tears out her throat, and decapitates him. He grabs his head by the teath shaking it in his jaws like a beast before tossing it again. Pomerolo is not impressed, not even acknowledging the blow, where he with out effort grabs his head in mid air and presses it back on the wound, with it reattaching along with healing instantly. The countess scoffs after taking his measure with attacks of her own, noticing his movements and demeanor and that of no more than an unthinking wild beast. After dodging some blows from her and taking others, he is hit full force from a piece of the stone wall tied to a chain weighing several tons, maybe more, to the head which decapitates him with such force/speed, his head and brains seem to become one with the floor killing him instantly. The Countess apologizes again before leaving with Pikk retreating. Xeno Gorshin happens upon him some where in the castle where he is smashing through castle defenses. Hoards of mechanical men trashed, most likely Mechanical Soldiers. After smashing through them he seems to use space manipulation to open up a Pocket Dimension to transport him to another area. At the peak of the story the Grand Duke is challenged by his failed experiment who seeks his revenge after Annette is returned to him and he begins to operate on her. After a lengthy battle the duke's dominance of the battle is interrupted by Gillian who makes his appearance known along with Quake Resden. Gillian explains his intent on taking Annette and later control of the train and replacing him as it's master. He also says he will aid Shank in his fight against the grand duke. The battle begins where the Duke's overwhelming skill and strength is too much for Gillian but he counters this with having Quake Resden provide support with his ultra-intense vibrations blasting the giant. He is also hit by the failed experiment Pomerolo. The duke draws Blue Blood and attacks Gillian draining his blood when the blade is parried. Gillian has Quake hit him with his power while he uses mimic to learn the ability of the blade and uses its power against the giant. The Duke continues the fight enduring his own power being used against him covered in blood, using his strength to overwhelm Giliian asserting his dominance and nearing to do a killing stroke. But he is thrown again off balance by Quake's power just enough for Giillian to get a stab in from his blade using the abilities he gained from Blue Blood to kill the duke by passing his defenses to being killed by a normal blade. The giant gives a last thought to Genevieve. Saying her name and that now he will finally be released becoming a mound of ash afterward. D arrives in search of Drago only to be scoffed by Gillian. When confronted by Shank D attacks slashing him in two and beheading him, after stabbing him through the heart. These attacks he quickly recovers from healing back to full health instantly. Gillian muses that a failed experiment is amazing, that he should like to meet a success. While Shank watches on, Gillian scoffs he is too late and can't make good on his goal to kill the grand duke since he has done it already. Gillian continues to taunt D into attacking because he believes he will just copy his abilities and use them against him. The battle begins just as Gillian hopes, only D's power is much too great for him to copy and has the opposite affect weakening him. Gillian switches tactics where he relies more on the support of Quake Resden like he did the grand duke in order to get D off balance enough for him to deliver a killing stroke. It almost works as he is sailing in the air to deliver the final blow, left hand knocks the Noble down grabbing his leg and pinning him. D takes advantage of this, killing the Xeno Clan heir cutting his head off and making it fly in the air far away from his body. He is ordered by Gillian to act only as support in his battle against Grand Duke Drago. Though they succeed in killing the giant they do not succeed in killing D with the unexpected help of the missing Left Hand. Gillian is killed by D directly. Quake joins his master in death using his power on himself again dying the same death as a vampire that he did as a human. Left Hand muses as the other test subject arrive that it would take too long to dispose of all of them and that they have their own lives to lead as the living dead. D leaves Pomerolo be along with the others. Powers and Abilities He is a very powerful being who is considered nearly D's level of power. He is also thought to be only one step below that of a success, which means he under went millions of tests and passed many or most of them. He has had his genes manipulated by a team of two top geneticists hand picked by the Sacred Ancestor along with himself and had them combined with the genes of darkness. He would have all the powers and abilities of a Vampire but be completely resistant to the weaknesses. In the story he showed no real way to be destroyed even after taking multiple attacks from D, Leica Slopey, Countess Genevieve, Xeno Braylow, Xeno Gillian, Grand Duke Drago and possibly others that pierced him through the heart, and decapitated him multiple times with out much effort. ' Ultimate Noble Powers- Shank has power at least on this level since he is nearly on D's power level. He may not be able to give him or Grand Duke Drago much of a fight physically though on his own, as he was easily overwhelmed and fought off by them with out much effort. Daywalking Space Manipulation Pocket Dimension Transportation Iron Castle Pocket Dimension Equipment Heavy Chains and Square Stone Blocks Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Teacher Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Zombie